warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boa
1× Nashorn |Currency = }} Introduction The Boa is a medium robot with a heavy and medium hardpoint. According to Pixonic, it, along with the Golem have been temporarily removed from the store for balancing purposes. Strategy The speed and durability of the Boa gives it a slight advantage on the battlefield. At level 9 it reaches its maximum speed of 42 km/h, allowing it to quickly close in or sneak up on slower enemies. The Boa's health rivals that of most of the heavy robots, and it has the highest health in the medium class. The Boa is often seen equipped with a Thunder and Orkan in order to do lethal damage in a short amount of time, making this robot and weapon set popular. It is also commonly seen equipped with a Taran in place of an Orkan. Although the Boa only has 2 hardpoints, many pilots (experienced and inexperienced) believe that this flaw is overshadowed by all of its advantages. Only having 2 hardpoints is also an advantage when upgrading weapons and the robot itself, as it takes less time and costs less than having several hardpoints. This robot performs well in low to middle leagues, however it is usually not seen in higher leagues, as it is outperformed by many meta robots. The Boa’s key strength is its high durability and therefore it should be used as a close-range brawler, where it can make full use of its ability to outlast enemy robots. Possible Setups These are effective setups for the Boa: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Close Range (350m or less) Overview The Boa is most effective as a close-range brawler, where it can make the most of its high durability and firepower. It is much less effective as a mid-ranger, and there is a lack of effective builds for long-range, as most robots will outclass the Boa in mid-long range combat where health isn't as important as firepower. Players are advised only to use it as a brawler. Boas equipped with a Thunder and Orkan can deal devastating damage in a very short amount of time, with enough firepower to destroy most enemies before they can retaliate effectively. Using a Taran instead of an Orkan offers more firepower over a more sustained period of time, excelling against opponents with more firepower but less health, where the Boa can use its incredible health to great effect. The Thunder/Storm setup has great synergy, as both weapons are the same type and deal similar damage. This build is particularly effective as a shield-breaker, as it does double damage to physical shields along with other kinetic weapons. Even at ranges of 400 meters where shotgun weapons are usually less effective, the bullet spread means that the fired bullets will still hit energy shields due to the large surface area. Finally, using a Thunder and Punisher T provides decent and cost-effective firepower while players have yet to purchase Tarans, Orkans or Storms. Not Recommended *Mid-range and long range weaponry, due to low damage output, and they don't fit the Boa's role very well, as the Boa is a brawling unit. *The use of more valuable equipment because there are better platforms for mounting premium equipment (unless you’ve won them and have no better robots to use them on) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Paint Jobs Available For Purchase BoaFox.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Fox Update History Poll Trivia *With a maximum health of 244,800, the Boa is fourth only to Leo, Raijin and Invader in health. *Before British bots and WP robots were added to the game, this robot was often considered one of the best knife fighters in the game. *Adrian Chong has included it in his “Top 5 Robots You Should Buy” Mini-series on YouTube. *This robot's previous design strongly resembled a toaster when its weapons got blown off and was very popular with the player base. This led to the new design being highly controversial and unpopular with some. *The name Boa comes from the common snake called a boa-constrictor, or known as the red-tailed boa. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot (for old Boa model click here). *In the Update 5.2.1 update, the old Boa model can be seen beside Jad Parkes’ Mercury probably the old model because Pixonic mentioned Jad likes cancelled or abandoned things, such as Bastion. Navigation